1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a film assemblage having means for drawing a leading section of a filmstrip out of a lighttight cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,948, issued Jun. 22, 1982, discloses a film assemblage comprising a cassette shell having a film ingress/egress slot through which a leading section of a filmstrip coiled in a roll inside the shell may be moved outside the shell, and a pull-strip for engaging the leading section which can be manually pulled outwardly through the slot to similarly draw the leading section outside the shell. The pull-strip has an intermediate section which normally is wrapped around the outermost convolution of the film roll in frictional contact with the outermost convolution and an interior curved wall of the shell, and it has a pair of opposite end sections normally extending outwardly from the slot which are wrapped in opposite directions about the exterior of the shell. A pull-tab releasably secures the two end sections together end-to-end. When the connection between the two opposite end sections is severed, the end sections fall out of covering relation with the exterior of the shell. If the end section with the pull-tab is then manually pulled from the slot, it will drag the leading section of the filmstrip through the slot. This operation, especially because the two end sections will hang loose from the exterior of the shell, requires some manual dexterity and may be difficult for certain people.